Hollywood Heights:Leddie forever and always
by CuttiexXXPiExXx123
Summary: **Im not very good on summarys so im a just wing it and hope you like** tell me what you think and R
1. Chapter 1

Long live Leddie

Hi my name is Dnae and I love Hollywood heights hope, and they make a a season story is about when Loren and Eddie are back at their penthouse (Loren had moved in with Eddie), after Loren's concert in New York.

Eddie and Loren are watching The Note Book in the living room with Loren in Eddies lap and Eddies wrapped his arms around Loren.

Loren: "You a the best boyfriend in the world for letting me watch this movie" (giving him a peck on the lips)

Eddie:"I know, but you owe me"(he said with a smirk on his face)

Loren:"and what is that Mr. Amazing"

Eddie:"oh I think you know what it is"(as he lead in to kiss Loren)

Just as she was about to kiss him she saw that Ryan Gosling was shirt less. She hoped out eddies lap and watched closely.

Loren under her breath:"he is so HOT"

Eddie:"really"

Loren:"sorry babe, but you have to admit he is FREAKIN gorgeous!"

Eddie acted like he looked hurt.

Loren then sits in his lap and gives him a kiss on the cheek:"but not as sexy, hot, and good looking as you my Mr. Amazing boyfriend of mine"

Eddie:"same to you my incredible girlfriend of mine"(pulling her into a passionate kiss)

Their kiss lasted for about 10 minutes until Loren Received a text. Loren pulled away and checked her phone.

*text*

Cam:"hey lo saw your concert you did great and I really need some help for the finals coming up and hoping that you would like to study"

Loren:"sure no problem how about 2morro at cafe around 5ish"

Cam:"great c u then"

*text over*

Loren laid her head on eddies chest and Eddie instantly wrapped his arms around her.

Eddie:"who were you texting?"

Loren:"you remember cam?"

Eddie:"mhm"

Loren:"I was texting him, he said he wanted to study for the finals coming up"(she said as she yawned)

Eddie:"well look at my sleepy little girl"(turning off the TV and picking her up and carrying her up stairs)

Loren:"haha very funny"(closing her eyes)

Eddie laid her in bed and took off his shirt and got in some sweat pants and got in bed with her.

Eddie :( stroking her cheek) night lo, I love you.

Loren instantly snuggled against his bare chest, mumbling out the works I love you two. Eddie kissed her head and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren POV

I woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see a sleeping Eddie. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, I stated to trace his well formed body and hum to there's something in to air. I heard someone giggle and I looked up to see that Eddie was smiling at me.

Eddie:"morning beautiful"

Eddie pulled her on top of him and gave her a light kiss

Loren:"good morning to you to handsome"

I gave him a peck on the lips and started to head for the bathroom. But Eddie grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on to his lap.

Eddie:"and where do you think you're going Tate"

Loren:"to the bathroom I have school Mr. Duran"

I tried to go to the bathroom but Eddie kept pulling me back. Eddie groaned.

Eddie:"ugh you have school today"(he said in a baby voice)

Loren:"yes, and next week is our finals now let me go I'm going to be late"

Eddie:"not without a kiss"

Eddie leaned in and kissed loren.I pushed Eddie down so that he was now laying on his back and I was on top to deepen the kiss,but before Eddie could do anything else I hoped up and went to the bathroom closing the door behide me.

Eddie POV

Eddie (yelling to Loren):"babe you're such a tease, but I love you for it and I'm dropping you off at school."

Loren (yelling back at Eddie):"ok and I love you too"

I heard the shower turn on so I decided to go watch the news and wait for her to I got to the couch I heard my phone go off, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw that I got a text from pop.

*text conversation*

Max:"hey Eddie you want to stop by MK for drinks this afternoon you can bring Lan?"

Eddie:"sure I'll see you then"

Max:"great"

*end of text conversation*

I checked my twitter, and saw so many tweets say we missed you Eddie, we knew you didn't do it, can't wait to hear your new songs. I smiled and set my phone on the couch and went to the kitchen and grabbed a apple and listened to the news.

Loren:"ok babe I'm-..." (She just stared at me)

Eddie:"what?"(I was clueless)

Loren:"you said you were taking me to school right?"

Eddie:"yea so?"

Loren:"so your taking me to school with you in sweatpants and shirtless?"

I looked down and saw that I didn't change. I have to mess with her for this, and she did get me excited and ran to the bathroom I think it's only fear. I pretended to look hurt and look back up at her.

Eddie:"I was...but I can see that you think I'm fat so you do ant me in public like this I'll go change if it makes you happy"(looking back down at my feet)

Loren was totally sinking in. She grabbed my hand and sat in my lap, and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

Loren:"aww babe I do think your fat at all you have the sexist body in the world and when your shirt is off I love the fact that I can see it all the time. Thats why I don't want other people to see how amazing you look because this body is all mine.

God I love her so damn much and what she just said made me love her even more because she make me feel happy when I'm not even sad.

Eddie:"babe I love you so much"(giving her a kiss on the cheek and ran up stairs to change)"let's go babe"

I open the door for my girl and we headed for the car.

******AUTHORS NOTE*****

Thank-you for your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just pulled in the parking lot of Loren's school.

Loren:"bye babe love you" (giving me a peck a the lips)

Eddie:"bye and love you to but...I think you forgot something"

Loren:"what I thought I got everything"(looking around)

While she was looking for something that wasn't even forgotten I cupped her chin and gave her a passionate kiss,I pulled her closer making the kiss more intense. We kissed for about five minutes, until some came up to us.

Person:"hey lo"

Loren and I pulled apart instantly

Loren:"hey cam"(giving him a smile)

Cameron:"I hope interrupting anything I wanted to see if you were still up for the studying after school?"

Loren:"yep but I should get going Mel is probably wondering where I am, so I guess I'll see you later cam and by babe love you"(she gave light kiss and step out the car)

Eddie:"love you to and cya later cam"

I drove out of the parking lot and was now on my way to MK.

(Mean while with Loren)

Loren POV

I was walking to my locker, and as I was walking to my locker I saw that every guy I walked past was staring at me so that made me fell uncountable and walk a little faster. When I got to my locker and opened it I saw Mel walking up to me I waved and smiled at her.

Mel:"Loren! Are you see what seeing"

Loren:"what?"(Grabbing my books from my locker)

Mel:"well all the boys are checking out my rock star brag friend"

Loren:" I'm not a rock Mel...well not yet I just started my career and it's all because of Eddie"(we both squealed and started to walk to fist period)

Mel:"you to are so in love with each other"

Loren:"what can I say I love him with every bone in my body"

Mel:"I can tell"

We laughed

Mel:"want to hang out after school?"

Loren:"I would love to but i promised cam I would study with him after school"

Mel:"with cam huh...dose Eddie know about this?"(With a smirk on her face)

Loren:"MEL! It's not like that and of course Eddie knows"(giving Mel a friendly push)

Mel:"ok ok...I have some more news to tell you"

Loren:"what is it?"

Mel:"me and aid are going to be sister Phil is marrying her blah blah...but she was trying to be nicer and I think she's cool now with her dad died all she has is Phil now and the baby that's about to come in this world"

I stop were I was and just stared at the floor.

Loren:"Did you just stay you and aid you call her aid now and you called her nice...Wow didn't see that one coming but sense your my best I will take your word for it that she has changed"(then we continued to walk)

Mel:"great Ill text you cya"(giving me a hug and walking the door next to my first period)

Eddie POV

I walk inside the MK and walked up to Daphne

Daphne:"hey Eddie what's up?"

Eddie:"have you seen pops?"

Daphne:"oh...he's up stairs"

Eddie:"thanks Daphne"

Daphne:"no problem Eddie"

I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. Pops opened it.

Eddie:"hey pops"(giving him one of this men hug handshake combo thingy)

Max:"hey Eddie comin and have a seat"(walking to the chair)

Eddie:"so what did you want to talk about"(sitting on the couch)

Max:"I wanted you to her this song I wrote for Nora"

Eddie:"your really gonna play. kay let hear it"

Max:"okay"( he grabbed his guitar)

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought hey

You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

But I'll figure out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one, two is better than one

Max:"what did you think?"

Eddie:"that's a great song Nora is going to love it but...(looking at his Rolex) I got to go pick loren up from school Ill talk to you later said walking to the door)

Max:cya

Loren POV

I at my locker and took out my phone and texted Eddie.

***Text conversation***

Loren:"picking me up?"

Eddie:"yep on my way"

Loren:"ok c u soon"

Eddie:"love you"

Loren:"I know"

****End text conversation***

I was about to close my locker when I felt to arms around my wait.

Person :"( whispered in my ear)I love you"

I giggle and turn in his arms.

Loren:"want are you doing Eddie?"

Eddie:"picking up my girl that's what you asked for isn't it"

Loren:"yea but what do you mean by getting pi-"

She was cut off with Eddie throwing her over his shoulder and caring her out of the crossed her arms and pouted, when Eddie put her in the car.

Eddie:"Aww babes don't be mad I'm sorry"(he grabbed her hand)

Loren:"I'm not mad at you...just wanted you to say sorry I got my wish now to the cafe"(kissing his cheek)

Eddie:"you sure know how to play games with me...but it is so hot.

Loren giggles as they drove to the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren and Eddie just pulled up to the café and parked the car,they walked hand and hand in to the café.When they walked in they saw cam at a table in the walked over to him and sat down.**

**Cameron:** Hey loren,Eddie

**Loren:** Hey cam

**Eddie:** hey Cameron

**Eddie turn to Loren**

**Eddie:** So babe I going to go so I'll see you later love you

**Loren:** Love you too

**Loren leaned in and gave Eddie a passionate kiss,after awhile Eddie pulled away and stood up.**

**Eddie:** Bye beautiful

**Loren smile**

**Loren:** Bye

**With that Eddie walked out the door and cam just rolled his eyes but didn't let Loren see.**

**Cameron:** So anyways how about we get started

**He started getting his books out**

**Loren:** Alright so which one of these are you having trouble with?

**Cameron:** Math

**Loren:** Okay let's get started

**Loren got up and sat next to cam and they began to study like old times.**

**MK~**

**Eddie had just walked into MK and saw his dad behind the bar,Eddie walked over to to him and sat at the bar.**

**Eddie:** Hey pops

**Max:** Hey Eddie,weres loren?

**Eddie: **At the cafe with cameron to help him study

**Eddie took the drink max gave him and took a sip**

**Max:** Who's cameron?

**Eddie: O**ne of her friend from school,but I can see that he has feeling for her

**Max:** Then why did you let her go with him?

**Eddie: **Because I trust my girl,but i am a little jealous

**Eddie layed his head on the counter and Max put his hand on his shoulder**

**Max: **I see but the good thing is that you trust her thats all that matters

**Eddie sat back up and smiled**

**Eddie:** Thanks pops you always know to che-

**Eddie was interupted when his phone beeped,he picked it up and looked at it**

**Eddie:** Oh My God

**Before Max could ask he showed him his phone and max said the exact same thing.**

**~TWITTER ALERT~**

CHOEL** CARTER HAVE BEEN PUT IN JAIL FOR THE MURDER OF KATY MOTHER OF HER EX FINACE EDDIE DURAN,AND JUST A FEW WEEKS AGO SHE WAS IN A COMA AT THE HOSPITAL,THINGS AREN'T LOOKING GOOD FOR CHLOE CARTER.**

**Eddie: **They finally caught her, now we dont have to worry about her anymore, Im glad

**Max: **Same here,

**CAFE~**

**It was getting late and and they have been studying for the past 2 hours.**

**Loren: **Cam its getting late we should get going

**Cameron: **Alright I'll walk you out

**Loren and Cameron stood and walked out the cafe**

**Cameron: **Thanks lo so much it really means alot

**Loren:** Anytime

**Cameron walked closer to loren and and grab her hand,Loren gave him a funny look and pulled her hand away**

**Loren: **what are you doing?

**Cameron: **Loren i know your with Eddie but please be with me instead of him...I love you

**Loren was shocked she thought cam was over her but her is still the same old cam**

**Loren:** I'm sorry cam but Eddie is my soulmate and i will love him till the day I die

**Cameron: **Do you not see hes useing you for the crowd

**Lorem: **Cam you know what...you are exatly like chloe you will stop at nothing to break me and Eddie up and cam guess what news flash it's never ever goi-

**Loren was cut off when cam forced his lips on hers,Loren eyes widen and was shoked I tried to push him off but he grabbed my arms and kept me close with his strenght he kept his lips on me,Cam finally let me go and I look down smirked.**

**Loren: **Cam I..I

**Cameron: **I love you to lo now let go

**Loren: **But cam

**Cameron: **What?

**Loren looked up and slapped him across his face**

**Loren: I HATE YOU!**

**With that loren ran and hoped in the limo she called and drove to the penthouse when she got the penthouse she greeted jeffery and ren in the apartment saw that Eddie wasnt home so she texted eddie and she went up to the bedroom and sobbed.**

**MK~**

**Eddie: **Hey pops i got to go loren texted me and said she was home

**Max: **alright I'll see you later I love you man

**Eddie: **love you to pops

**And with that eddie hoped in his car and drove home and when he got there he greeted jeffery and went up the elervator and and walk threw the door and heard cry so he rushed up to thier bedroom to that loren was sobbing with her face in the pillow,He rushed over to her and rubbed her back.**

**Eddie: **Babe what's wrong?

**Loren wouldn't look up to all he could hear was her mumble in to her pillow**

**Loren: **Cam

**Eddie instantly tensed up **

**Eddie: **What did he do?

**Loren was quiet for a second then looked up and was now face to face with Eddie,Eddie look into those big brown eyes that was now fill was sadness and Loren saw him she wraped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight imbrace**

**Loren:** He said that he loved me and i told him that i would never love him because your my soulmate and i will love you till the day a die and i told him he was just like chloe because all he wants is for me to break with you and be with but as i was say it ...He kissed me and I tried to pull away but he grabbed my arm and I couldnt do I thought he change but he is still the same old cam.

**Eddie: **Babe im so sorry I am fumming inside and want to hurt the guy but i am going to stay strong for you because babe

**He pulled away from the embrace and looked into her eyes**

**Eddie:** I love you so much it hurts

**Loren: **I love you to

**Eddie: **I wrote a song for you

**Loren:** Really?

**Eddie:yep** wanna hear it?

**Eddie went and grab his guitar and stood infront of Loren and began to sing**

If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is_  
[From: .net ]_  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
**  
Loren smile was so big she couldnt take it anymore and jumped on top of eddie and gave him a fierce kiss,until he pulled away.**

**Eddie: I love you**

**Loren: I love you to **

**they began to kiss again until there was a knock at the door**


End file.
